


I'll be your clean shave

by Thunder_of_Dragons



Series: Drarropoly '20 Founders Edition [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/pseuds/Thunder_of_Dragons
Summary: Draco and Harry make plans for the upcoming holidays.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly '20 Founders Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029276
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	I'll be your clean shave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaterineBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/gifts).



> Huge thanks to [Gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf) for their beta work and to [crazybutgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybutgood/pseuds/crazybutgood) for their beta work and help with the title!
> 
> This was written for the Drarropoly '20 Founders Edition prompt: Harry and Draco think the best way to prank their friends and family is to pretend to date. There's no way this can go wrong.
> 
> This was gifted to [KaterineBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/pseuds/KaterineBlack) because they deserve all of the fluff!

Draco entered his shared 8th year dorm, already unknotting his tie as he sat down on his light blue duvet. “Got any plans for the winter hols, Potter?” he asked his roommate.

Harry sat up on his own bed, fingers rubbing a practice Snitch as he gave Draco a short-lived smile. “I’ll probably bum around Grimmauld and see if I can’t be arsed to clean it up a bit. Might meet Nev for a pint at the Leaky, but I certainly haven’t got much of anything in the works.” Harry shoved the Snitch into the pocket of his sweatshirt. “What grand plans do you have? Is there a vacation home in France you’ll visit to hide away from everything here, or will you hole up in that great big Manor of yours?”

“Hardly,” Draco scoffed while bending to untie his dragonhide boots. “Mother and I refuse to step into the Manor after that monster desecrated it, and the Ministry seized all of our foreign properties as part of the War reparations — I think they’ve turned them into embassies.” Carefully slipping his socks off of his feet, Draco began to stretch his toes and continued upwards as he returned to an upright position. “Besides, I couldn’t hope to relax with Mother persistently trying to arrange a match between me and any girl this side of London who still has a pulse.” Draco sighed and rolled up his shirt sleeves. “I’m surprised you’re not spending all of your time with the Weasley brood. Aren’t you and Ronald fairly attached at the hip during the holidays?”

“Ron and Hermione are heading down to Australia to try to find her parents.” Harry shrugged. “As much as the Weasleys may say I’m welcome over any time, I’d feel a bit awkward if Ron weren’t around — I think Ginny still holds a flame for me, even though I’ve told her in no uncertain terms that I’m not into girls.”

Harry paused for a moment and walked closer to Draco. “Doesn’t your mother know you aren’t into girls, either?”

“She hasn’t the faintest idea, Potter, and I’d thought to keep it that way for as long as possible.” Hands clenching the duvet, Draco glanced up at Harry. “I wasn’t planning to tell her until I’d started setting up a life with a charming lad dripping with Hufflepuff kindness or a hero complex, who could put all my mother’s protests of me being straight aside in favor of the potential boost he could bring to the Malfoy name and reputation. I’ll just excuse her failed attempts at matchmaking until then.”

“Malfoy,” Harry began, “have you considered that you’re roommates with a similarly inclined Saviour of the Wizarding World who just so happens to have a hero complex but doesn’t have plans for the holidays?”

“What are you on about?” Draco asked as one of his teeth poked out to bite his bottom lip. “Do you mean to say we should pretend to date to pull one over on my mother?” Harry nodded, one eyebrow raising in challenge to his former foe. “And what exactly do _you_ get out of this arrangement, Potter?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I need something to do over the holidays anyway, and pretending to date you would be a convenient way to show Ginny that I am definitely not interested in her whatsoever.”

Harry held his hand out in the lingering space between them. “What do you say? Will you pretend to be my boyfriend, Draco?”

Draco clasped the outstretched hand in front of him. “I’d say we’ve got a deal, Harry.”


End file.
